It's Another Crazy Year At Hogwarts
by Sailor Star Scream
Summary: Usagi and her two best friends come to Hogwarts... and Usagi decides to play a little game with a guy she has the hots for... But it's not exactly morally sound.....
1. Default Chapter

I've had this idea for a while, and thought 'You know what? Let's  
just do this!' So I did!  
  
Note to Destroyie-imouto: He actually does seem like the type to do something  
bad, doesn't he?? Okay.... this isn't bad bad like evil murdering *Farfarello*  
bad.... but..... nevermind lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at their table, waiting for the sorting  
to finish.   
  
Ron's head hit the table. "I'm in 6th year now, finally.... and I can't even  
eat when I'm hungry!"  
  
"Only on the first day Ron!" Hermione said.  
  
"A painful first day!"  
  
"I can't believe that Professor Lupin is back!"  
  
"Yeah, it's great! Defense Against the Dark Arts will actually be fun again!"  
  
"Oh goodness, do you remember the teacher last year? Giving us a billion things to  
study, tons of homework, and then giving us a test a week on it, purposely   
putting EVERYTHING on finals!"  
  
"You're right Lee, that was terrible!"  
  
"We actually had to study so mom wouldn't send another howler!"  
  
"You actually study George? Where are the Slytherins wearing pink?"  
  
"Yeah, and if Fred studied too, then where are the Slytherins doing ballet?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Is it just me, or does Snape look even more furious at us than he did last   
year?"  
  
They all looked up. There was Snape. Oh man. His glare was so dark that it   
made all of them immediately turn back to the hat. Another person had just  
gone to Ravenclaw.  
  
"And now, finally, we have our transfer students from Japan. Mizu, Aoi!"  
  
A gorgeous Japanese girl with black hair, spikey on the end, that was dyed blue  
on the front 4 inch chunk of her hair, and was swept to the side. She had a great  
smile and charcoal black eyes.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Star, Genevieve!"  
  
A beautiful German girl with spikey orange hair to her mid-back, in low pigtails  
and cat-green eyes (Think Schuldich's hair and eye color) walked up to the hat.  
Her smile was that of sunshine.  
  
"Gryffindor!"  
  
"Tsukino, Usagi!"  
  
Usagi, with her hair to her mid-back in spiral curls (Obviously done by a curling-iron)  
in a half ponytail, and her mouth quirked into a smirk. She sat down, and the hat  
shouted almost immediately....  
  
"SLYTHERIN!!!!"  
  
She stood up, put the hat down, and started walking towards her table, when she turned, her  
hair flipping slightly, toward a table. What she saw made her smirk grow bigger.  
  
'He is fine... oh he is fine fine fine fine fine! a little older than me, but  
who cares? He's looking at me... his eyes are wandering... they are settling on my...'  
  
When she realized where his eyes had settled, a slight scowl appeared on her face, before  
the smirk returned.  
  
'I think he is worth pursuing...'  
  
He looked at her face. She winked, and walked to her seat.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Professor Snape glared at Potter, Weasley, and Granger. The transfer students were  
now being sorted. Ravenclaw filth. Gryffindor filth. Slytherin. Good.   
  
Slytherin turning around... hot damn!   
  
The perfect blonde Slytherin with a sinful smirk and great eyes was there....  
  
A goddess...  
  
His eyes trailed up and down her body, then stopped at her chest. Then after  
a few minutes, he looked up to find she was staring right at him, smirk and  
all. Then she winked. She walked to her seat.  
  
He excused himself from the table to go to his room and brood.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning... Double Potions Slytherin/Gryffindor  
  
  
Professor Snape had just come in. He looked around the room, eyeing all   
Gryffindors with disgust.   
  
Usagi was sitting right next to her best friend Genevieve, and they were whispering.  
  
"Usagi! What were you doing last night? Eh? Flirting with a professor? I never  
thought you were the type to go that far for a higher grade."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Ja. Right. Sure." (Ja is the German Ja, which is pronounced "Yaw", it means 'Yes')  
  
"I'm serious. I like him. He's hot. If I get better grades because he's hot and  
I do believe single, then so be it."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Is what?"  
  
"Single."  
  
"I don't know. I was too far away from him to see a wedding band."  
  
"What if he is taken?"  
  
"If he is, I'll steal him from the bitch. I'm Japanese. I'll kick her ass."  
  
Genevieve nodded. "So, he's hot, hmm?"  
  
"Ohhhhh yeah."  
  
"Really hot?"  
  
Professor Snape stopped on his way to the front of the class by them. He cleared  
his throat. Usagi and Genevieve looked up.  
  
"Inferno hot." Usagi muttered to Genevieve.  
  
Professor Snape scowled. "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Unacceptable."  
  
"Well," Usagi said, "I can see your point seeing as our houses are on opposite grounds.  
However, Genevieve and I have been best friends since we were 10, so I don't see  
why being in different houses means we have to throw away nearly seven years of  
friendship."  
  
Snape faltered. He looked down at her. Goddamnit. No one could trap him. She just  
did. He was beginning to hate the way she was trapping him. He was also hating the  
way that she easily registered the fact she was verbally cornering him.  
  
"Everyone, do the potions on pages 115, 119, and 122."  
  
Usagi and Snape did a stare-down. Waiting to see which one cracked under the  
pressure of the other's glare. Snape blinked first. Usagi smirked.   
  
"Why aren't you doing your assignment?"  
  
"We don't have your books. We have the Japanese books."  
  
"What's the fucking difference?" He snapped, being thoroughly pissed off at the  
way this girl was making him act.  
  
"In Japan, we have Potions class as optional until Year 3."  
  
"She seems to be doing it." Snape seethed, nodding toward Genevieve.  
  
"She took Potions all 6 years, because she likes studying."  
  
"You don't?" He questioned, thinking maybe this girl was all looks.  
  
"Are you crazy? The study of the Dark Arts is way more fun than potions."  
  
He looked at her. 'On second thought....'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
After Potions......  
  
  
Usagi was still sitting in her spot. Snape looked up. "What is it U- Miss Tsukino?"  
  
Usagi smirked. She stood up, and sauntered over to his desk. "I wanted to know  
if you could tutor me in Potions. You know? Get me up to speed?"  
  
Snape opened his mouth to say no, when Usagi caught the fact he'd say no by one  
look in his eyes. She pretended to put her arms above her head slightly and stretch.  
For added effect, she moaned slightly as if she had really needed that stretch.  
  
'Thank you Cosmopolitan Magazine.' She thought with a smirk, as Snape's jaw was dropped.  
He stared.... and stared.... and then he stared some more. He nodded without thinking, and  
she smirked.  
  
'Mightaswell put grades into it a little bit...' She thought, and added, "Professor?"  
  
"Hmm?" He asked, staring at her.  
  
"You would have made a wonderful Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Why don't you  
have the position?"  
  
"I've been trying for it for years." He muttered without his own consent.  
  
"Well, someone should have already promoted you. They need to get the real talented  
people like yourself into those positions."  
  
"You know a lot about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, don't you?" He asked, having  
gotten back his senses enough to have his arrogance.  
  
"Yes. I learned about Defense Against the Dark Arts pretty quickly. Fun, really."  
  
"You like fast learning?"  
  
She smirked and leaned down slightly, so she was about 6 inches from his face.  
  
"I like fast everything."  
  
Snape's jaw dropped as he recognized the sexual ennuendo 2 minutes after getting his senses  
back from her being so close to him. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries.  
  
"See you tomorrow, professor." Usagi said, before turning and walking off.  
  
The second she was out of the classroom, Snape let his head fall and smack on the desk.  
  
Instead of ow, he said "Damnit all to hell...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Usagi was walking in the hall with Genevieve.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No business. Just pleasure."  
  
Genevieve smirked. "You really like him?"  
  
"Yes. I want to see what's beyond that ice."  
  
Genevieve nodded. "You told him you like fast everything? I thought you were-"  
  
"I am a virgin. He doesn't know that. He doesn't need to...."  
  
Genevieve looked at her. "Do I sense a 'yet' in there somewhere?"  
  
"Genevieve, let's go to the Great Hall. We're late for lunch."  
  
Genevieve grinned. "Is that a 'no comment'?"  
  
"Yeah, Genevieve. That's a 'no comment'."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well? *Shrugs* Don't ask me how. BTW: I own Aoi Mizu and Genevieve Star.  
You wana use em? Ask. *Grin*  
  
Chibi-kun: Good job, Screamie!  
  
Celes: I think it sucked.  
  
Chibi-kun: No one listens to you anyways.  
  
I know I know..... *Sigh* But it sounded fun....  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	2. The Thick Plottens

Chapter Two!  
  
And by the way....  
  
I want to give kudos to my sister, Destroyie-chan!  
  
And of course, kudos to my best friends in the cosmos: Malissa de Lioncourt  
and Kace   
  
===============================================================  
  
Professor Snape was very very distressed. Why? Because he had Usagi for  
double-potions 3 days a week. She flirted with him using body-language and   
sometimes words, although most of it was low enough so that the only one who   
heard it was him. He swore silently. Then, when he walked into Hagrid's class  
.... classyard.... to fetch the hippogriff feathers he needed for his potion.  
He could hear the laughter of students who were out of class for the day, since  
it was Saturday. He looked up and saw Lupin.   
  
"Lupin." He sneered.  
  
"Snape." Lupin said calmly, until a very wet Genevieve ran behind him, clinging  
to him.   
  
"Oh Professor, Aoi is attacking us!"   
  
"What?" He asked, looking down at Genevieve, eyes widening. Interest flickering.  
"W.... Why don't you run inside and.... dry off."  
  
Genevieve grinned. "Surely." She ran off.   
  
Snape sneered at Lupin. "How young is too young, Lupin? How pathetic, going after  
a student because no one else will have you?"  
  
They heard a shriek, and turned around to see a soaking wet Tsukino Usagi in a tight  
wet white baby-tee that ended just an inch below her chest. She was also in white   
daisy-dukes and tennis shoes. She ran to Professor Snape and clung to the front of him   
tightly.  
  
"Aoi keeps on using her water attack against us! The water is horridly cold."  
  
He looked down at her shirt. He could tell the water had been cold. He smirked. He would have  
one up on her, dammit.   
  
"Why don't you go inside and get out of those wet clothes, hmm?"  
  
She smirked back. "If that is your wish.... then I will. Don't we have a lesson scheduled in  
a half an hour?"  
  
He stared at her again. "Yes."  
  
"Good. That means I have enough time..."  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"To remove these wet clothes and climb into the shower."  
  
She walked off. "Thank you, Professor!"  
  
Lupin was chuckling. "You were saying...?"  
  
He looked at Lupin. "Have you been having trouble with that orange-haired Gryffindor?"  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"Flirting problems."  
  
"Yes. She's been flirting with me 24-7, ever since she met me."  
  
"When was that?"  
  
"Two days ago."  
  
"Something tells me those girls are doing this on purpose."  
  
"Like a game?"  
  
"No. I heard those foolish females talking a couple days ago. They mentioned a ceremony."  
  
"Could they work for the Dark Lord?"  
  
"It's a possibility, but let's not jump to conclusions."  
  
  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Snape was walking past the library when he heard crying. He looked and saw one of  
the French transfers crying. Usagi was by her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't understand what this says! I cannot read English! I can't understand it that well!"  
  
"Here, let me see it. I'll read it to you in French. My best friend is French."  
  
The girl handed her the paper. 'Meteoroids', Usagi thought.   
  
"Alright. Here goes:  
  
Mètèroîdes  
  
Les mètèroîdes sont des particules de poussière èmises par les comètes et les  
astèroîdes. La plupart d'entre eux sont extrèmement petits. Lorsqu'un   
mètèroîdes pènètre dans l'atmosphère terrestre, la friction qu'il cause forme  
une trainèe lumineuse appelèe metèore ou ètoile filante. La plupart des metèores   
bru'lent dans l'atmosphère terrestre. Mais lorsqu'un mètèore frappe la surface  
de la Terre, on l'appelle mètèorite."  
  
"Merci!"  
  
Usagi smiled. "De rien. If you ever need any help with translation, I'm here."  
  
"Merci beaucoup."  
  
"Je vous en prie."  
  
  
Snape watched this with amazement. She was so unbelievable!  
  
  
"Excusez-moi, I have a class to get to, à bientôt!"  
  
"Adieu!" The girl said with a smile.  
  
  
Snape's eyes widened. She would see him! She would know what he was doing here! She--  
What was that orange-haired Gryffindor doing here?  
  
  
"Usagi, did you write your grandmother?"  
  
"Hai! I told my grandmother all about Severus Snape."  
  
"Oh? Really? What did she say?"  
  
"She said she likes the way he sounds and wants me to do whatever I can to get him."  
  
"Even though he is how old?"  
  
"Dunno, dun care."  
  
"She agrees with all of it, though?"  
  
"Hai. She told me before I came here that I needed to find a mirai shujin." (Future husband)  
  
"She wants a magomusume or magomusuko, ne?" (Granddaughter or grandson)  
  
"Hai. A lot of them. Since I found the perfect candidate..."  
  
"Do you really want to make him your shujin?"  
  
"Not really, yet.... but you know our grandmothers! They won't hear no for an answer!"  
  
Genevieve nodded. "Won't Snape be a little mad when he finds out your plans?"  
  
She smirked. "Mmmm yes I imagine he will be... either that or he'll be very  
pleased with them..."  
  
"Pleased with them??"  
  
  
Snape could have yelled the same thing. He knew that the words he didn't understand must  
be key points.   
  
  
"Hai. After all, if he says no, he stays here and does this... he says yes.... he gets   
a lot of rewards."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like he gets ME, which should be enough of a reward, but he also gets everything our  
family owns in Japan."  
  
"Yes, but he only gets it after your marriage to him."  
  
  
Snape choked. On air. MARRIAGE?!?!? What was going on in Usagi's brain?? Were all Japanese girls  
like her?   
  
  
"What about you and that DADA professor?"  
  
"I talked to my grandmother, and she says the same as your grandmother."  
  
"Excellent. I have a class with Sev to get to. Sore ja mata!" (See you again)  
  
"Hai, mata!" (Yes, again!)  
  
  
  
SEV?!?!?! When did she start calling me that?!? Nevermind. I can brood over it later. I need  
to get to my dungeon before she gets suspicious.  
  
  
  
Usagi got down to the dungeon 5 minutes after Snape did.   
  
"You're late, Miss Tsukino." He growled.  
  
She smirked. "Sorry."  
  
He noticed her outfit when he looked up from the book he had been trying to look  
busy with. Now, all of a sudden, marriage looked good. She was in tight black leather  
pants, and a white baby-tee, ending just above her belly button, that said 0% Angel on it in  
black letters, fames underneath it, and he could only see the bottom of her biker boots.  
  
Usagi smirked wider. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to do the lesson?"  
  
  
  
In the Ravenclaw dorms... Specifically in a shower room....  
  
Sirius had apparated. He looked around. A shower room?!?! What the hell?!?!  
All of a sudden, the shower curtain opened to reveal a student. Sirius stared.  
A very beautiful student. A very beautiful very naked soaking wet freshly showered   
student.  
  
The girl stared at him. "Are you going to stand there staring at me or are you going to hand me  
a towel?"  
  
Sirius stared still, before handing her a washcloth. She gave him one of her famous 'Now is  
not the time to be a smart-ass' looks.   
  
He sighed, and handed her a towel. She wrapped it around herself. "Another one for my hair please?"  
  
He handed her the second towel for her hair. She dried off her hair, then walked away, her towel starting  
to slip a little.  
  
Sirius became desparate. What if he never saw the gorgeous young woman again?  
  
"Wait! Do you have a name?!?!"  
  
The girl turned around. "Yes."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Aoi. Aoi Mizu. Do you have a name, or shall I call you the hentai from the shower room?"  
  
"Hentai?"  
  
"It means pervert."  
  
"I am not a pervert. I was apparating and I miscalculated. And my name is Sirius Black."  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed now, Sirius-san."  
  
"Need help?" He asked before he realized what he said.  
  
"And you say you aren't a pervert." She said with a grin.  
  
"Wait, you don't know who I am?"  
  
"Sirius Black?" She asked, being sarcastic.  
  
"You've never heard of me before now?"  
  
"No. I'm not from Britain. I'm Japanese."  
  
"Oh." He said, suddenly grinning. He took her hand and kissed it. "Thanks for the flash."  
  
"I did not flash you. Okay, technically you got flashed, but... nevermind." She said, flustered.  
  
Sirius grinned. "You'll have to flash me again sometime. But for now I must take my leave."  
  
He re-apparated, this time landing in Lupin's office.  
  
Aoi sighed, looking at her owl. "Horridly adorable British male, don't you think so Astra?"  
  
The owl hooted.  
  
  
Sirius stared at Lupin. "Hello Remus."  
  
"Sirius, it's great to see you!"  
  
"Yes... it's great to be back at Hogwarts..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
  
The hour was getting late, and Snape was sitting beside Usagi, trying to read to her out of the  
book when her head fell against his shoulder.   
  
Snape looked down.  
  
'She fell asleep. Damn.'  
  
He watched for a second. 'Still, she looks bloody adorable.'  
  
"Miss Tsukino! Wake up."  
  
Her eyes snapped open. They widened. "Gomen nasai!"  
  
"You should get to bed." He said. She nodded, and left.  
  
Snape sighed. Have you ever imagined you could see a little devil-form of yourself on your shoulder.  
  
Well his was saying "You should get to bed. You should get to bed? That's half the damn sentence. Say the  
whole thing next time! It goes like this: 'You should get to bed, my bed.' How hard is that, dipshit?"  
  
Then, his angel part said "You should not! You must retain a professional relationship!"  
  
His devil-half answered "Sleep with her! Sleep with her!"  
  
Snape batted both away. He needed to go brood now.  
  
=========================================================  
  
  
DONE! How's that? Let me know!  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	3. In the Evening

Authors Notes:  
  
I can't believe how many reviews I got!   
  
  
Beautiful Dreamer: Yea, I got a thing for bad guys. I will finish the next  
chapter of Eternity soon enough. I just need some inspiring idea to hit me.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Usagi, Genevieve, and Aoi were all talking.   
  
"Ja, I looked him up. Turns out he's Harry Potter's godfather."  
  
"Let's go have a chat with Potter." Usagi said.   
  
Snape, who was talking with Lupin and the "Dog" (aka Sirius) named   
Padfoot, when they heard the voices. They all watched carefully.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all walking when the blonde Slytherin   
was noticed, standing against the wall, filing her nails with a   
knife. "Ah, Potter. How nice to see you." She walked over to their  
group. "Let's have a chat. This is a very special knife, Potter. Do  
you know why it's so special?"  
  
"What, did you use it to stab someone you didn't like in the   
back with?" Ron asked her rudely.  
  
Usagi smirked. She wasn't mad. She'd beat this one. "No," she said,   
looking at the knife with a knowing look, "That was a different knife.   
They look a little alike, but that one has a dragon handle. I keep it   
in my third drawer of my bureau, actually. But no, if you'd notice,   
this one is a phoenix handle. The two are very different."   
(AN: Anyone catch that? Hmm?? The first one who catches it gets a   
cookie!!)   
  
The three looked horrified. Usagi smirked evilly. Genevieve came out   
from the corner. "Don't let her scare you. They were doing a fight   
with weapons, as is a custom to do in Japan, and Usagi came out   
victorious. She did it because she had to, not because she wanted to.   
She didn't kill the girl. She would have gotten the girl in the leg,   
but the girl moved just as Usagi's knife came down. It was an accident,   
no permanent damage done."  
  
Usagi looked at Genevieve. "Whatever."  
  
Usagi turned to the library door. She saw Lupin and the dog there. Then  
she saw Snape. She grinned. Lupin was watching as well as the dog, when  
she stared at Snape. Ron was busy yelling something at Usagi, when Snape  
walked over there.  
  
"Let's see... 10 points from Gryffindor for making such a commotion in   
the halls. Get to lunch!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran off.   
  
"Damn," Aoi muttered. "We'll have to get information from other sources."  
She walked over to Padfoot. "Aww, what a cute dog. I love dogs. He's so  
cute! What's his name?"  
  
Padfoot barked, and jumped up on his hind legs to lick her face. She  
giggled. "He's so adorable!"  
  
Usagi smirked, and said loudly "Hey look Genevieve, it's Zeus and Roxanne!"  
(AN: You'll understand later. The person that fully understands gets a  
dozen oreos.)  
  
Aoi flipped Usagi off without even turning around, and moving her middle  
finger like she was telling her to 'come here'. "Here kitty kitty. Come  
say hi to the puppy Miss I-have-claws-and-know-how-to-use-them."  
  
Genevieve started laughing, before smiling at Lupin. "Oh, Professor! I   
was wondering if I could talk to you about some of the beasts we'll be   
discussing!" Genevieve walked with Lupin and Padfoot. Aoi ran off after   
the dog. Usagi sighed.  
  
"And she's off." She turned to Snape. "So..." She said, sliding the   
knife's blade around her shirt, distracting Snape, who was trying   
really hard to concentrate. He swore mentally. He was to the point of   
nearly ripping his hair out.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
  
That evening...  
  
  
Snape, Lupin, and Sirius were trying to finish their meeting, when they   
heard a sound. A loud boom. They ran over after hearing a sound of a  
wounded animal. A wolf. A light brown wolf was injured and bleeding on   
the ground. They moved to help the wolf, when two other wolves, one  
black and one white. They snarled. Then they turned and used their noses  
to push the brownish wolf towards the lake.   
  
"They're going to drown it?" asked Lupin.  
  
"Seems that way, Lupin." Snape sneered.  
  
Suddenly, they saw something with a fin swimming up to the wolf. A shark?  
Nope. A dolphin! The dolphin was spraying water at the wolf... like it was...  
like it was trying to clean it's wound. Suddenly, the white wolf changed.  
It was an animagus! It changed into a beautiful man with shoulder-length  
white hair, silvery-white eyes, and a white outfit on. He was gorgeus.   
Then, the black wolf changed into a man who had black where the   
previous man had white.  
  
Then, the last wolf changed into a young woman wearing a golden yellow shirt  
and a yellow mini-skirt...   
  
"Genevieve Star!" Lupin gasped. The other two looked just as surprised.  
  
"Maybe you two are meant to be, Lupin." Snape sneered.  
  
Then, the dolphin, still a few feet away from the animagi on the edge of  
the lake, changed as well into a young woman with strappy blue heels, a dark  
blue tube top, and a midnight blue miniskirt...  
  
"Aoi Mizu!" Gasped Sirius. Her make-up was running and she was soaked, but  
she looked incredibly hot nonetheless.  
  
But something was watching up there, as Lupin and Sirius ran over to try  
to help Genevieve and Aoi. They saw a blue light come from Aoi's hands, and  
then Genevieve's wound began to heal rapidly. Genevieve's eyes opened, and   
the first thing she saw was Lupin's concerned face. She smiled, still slightly  
out of it from the blood loss, and said "Hey gorgeus." Before passing out.  
  
Aoi started to climb out when a hand got in her way. "It's amazing." Sirius said.  
  
"What is?" She asked as she took his hand.  
  
"Both times I've run into you, and you've been covered in water." He said as he pulled her  
out of the lake.  
  
"Listen, okay... you can't tell anyone about us..."  
  
Sirius changed into Padfoot, then changed back. "Why would I?"  
  
Aoi just stared, before gasping. "You're the dog that was pawing my   
chest! You did it on purpose you..." She fainted.  
  
The thing continued watching Snape, its black fur shining in the   
moonlight.  
  
It rowled, "Reow-arr! Arr-arr!" (You know... that sound that panthers   
make??)  
  
It dove down on Snape, who turned around and was pinned on his back by   
the black panther.   
  
The black panther changed form into Usagi...   
wearing a very nice black leather skirt at a quite indecent length,   
a black shirt and leather boots to her calves. To top it all off, she   
was straddling him. This was not good. This was not good, this was not   
good....  
  
  
Usagi grinned. "Hey Sev. Miss me?"  
  
  
He would usually have said a biting comment, but...  
  
instead he leaned up...  
  
right towards her lips...  
  
  
"Hey Snape! Let's go!" Shouted Sirius. "We have to get these girls to  
the Medical Wing!"  
  
  
Was Severus pissed? Hello! Understatement of the year!   
  
He moved to get up, but Usagi's hand stopped him. She leaned over him, flashing  
the skin above her chest a little bit, and gave him a chaste kiss on the  
lips.   
  
  
Then.... she got up and walked over to help transport the girls to the Medical Wing.  
  
  
Severus sat, stunned for a moment before getting up and walking over there.  
  
  
"Oh, and this white wearer over here," Usagi said, pointing at the white-wearer, "Is named  
Shiroi Iro. His brother in black, is Kuroi Iro." Everyone nodded, heading towards the  
Medical Wing. Severus was going to go crazy. He knew it, too.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
(AN: For those who don't know, the name Tsukino Usagi means 'Rabbit of the Moon'. Most of  
you knew that. Did you know the name Aoi Mizu literally means 'Blue Water'? And the name  
Shiroi Iro means 'White Color'? His brother's name, Kuroi Iro, means 'Black Color'. Just  
to let you know!)  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys! PS: I'll update "My Lunarian Melamin" soon! I swear!  
  
The Screamaa,  
Sailor Star Scream 


	4. Hmmies

Okay………

QUESTION!

Would any of you guys like me to write a lemon?

And if so, for which story?

YOU HAVE THREE CHOICES!

ETERNITY

MY LOVE LOST

And last but not least

ITS ANOTHER CRAZY YEAR AT HOGWARTS.

Your choice, young grasshoppers. Choose wisely.

Also, tell me how raunchy you want it. That'd help.


End file.
